Planned for weeks - Doubdilshur SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: I am in no way sorry for shipping this. [3SOME] [BODIL40 x DOUBLE (Mr360Games) x Bashur] #NoRegrets


"I'm gonna do Map Craft," Bodil mumbled, righting his tie. Both Double and Bash made an affirmative sound, not even looking up at him.  
Bodil shook his head with a sigh, leaving the house without another word.  
Double glanced at Bash, a smirk adorning both of their faces.  
They had talked about this for weeks.  
Now was the time to do it.

The Map Craft took him longer than expected, because he had some redstone and Command block problems with it.  
He trudged back home, entering the warm hallway.  
He could clearly see Double and Bash on the couch, Double sprawled on top of Bashur, both seemingly asleep.  
He had to say they looked cute, but there was a small portion of him that was screaming "HOT". He sighed. When he told Double that he liked Bash too, he expected to be yelled at. But the brunet surprised him by saying it was fine.  
Now, as the two were together, it almost seemed like they were taunting him. He took off his coat, throwing it onto the coat hanger as he undid his tie. He kneeled next to the couch, shaking the duo awake.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his accent clear in the silence.  
"Oh, you're back already!" Double exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the Bulgarian. "We were waiting for you," he mumbled into Bodil's ear, mimicking Bash's smirk. Bodil raised an eyebrow at the two. His heart leapt in his chest when they nodded simultaneously.  
It was like a dream come true, honestly. He dove for Double's lips, smirking as he felt the brunet moan when Bash nibbled on his neck. He looked behind, into Bash's eyes, and they exchanged a silent agreement. They flipped Double over onto his back and Bodil straddled them both.  
They somehow managed to get their shirts off and Bash stroked Bodil's sides tenderly, making him moan into Double's mouth.  
Double tangled his hands into Bodil's hair, tugging slight, but not enough to hurt. The Bulgarian trailed kisses down Double's neck as Bash did the same from the other side.  
Bash grasped Bodil's pants, pulling them down, leaving him only in his boxers. Bodil responded by dragging Double's pants down, throwing them away along with his underwear. Double squirmed between them, not liking that he was the only one naked. He tugged at Bash's shorts, somehow managing to pull them off after a little hassle.  
Bodil nibbled down his chest, licking and nipping on his nipple while twiddling the other one. Double arched his back with a cry, hands tugging at Bodil's dark hair not-so-gently.  
His bottom rubbed against Bash's covered member, making him moan. Bash and Bodil pulled their underwear down simultaneously, smirking at each other.  
Bash reached to the coffee table, grabbing the bottle of lube that was sitting there. He passed it to Bodil, nibbling on Double's ear. Bodil coated his fingers thickly, pushing one inside Double. The brunet arched off the couch, his member rubbing against Bodil's, making the Bulgarian groan loudly.  
Bodil added another one when Double moaned impatiently. He moved his hips in time with Bodil's fingers, successfully rubbing against both their erections.  
"Bodil… Hurry up…" Double moaned, hand gripping the back of the couch.  
The Bulgarian pulled the fingers out, kneeling over the two as he positioned Double over Bash's member, slowly and teasingly lowering him onto it, reveling in the power he had over his lovers as they whimpered.  
When the brunet sunk down, they both moaned loudly, each other's names spilling from their lips.  
That had to be the hottest thing ever, Bodil had to admit.  
"Oh my god!" Double moaned, grasping Bodil's shoulders tightly.  
With the guidance of Bodil, they started a rhythm, moans and groans filling the living room. Double looked up into Bodil's eyes, his own half-lidded and misted with lust.  
"B-Bodil… Can you… enter too?" the brunet panted out between the noises constantly leaving his mouth.  
Bodil looked at the brunet for a second, before smiling reassuringly.  
"I'll try nit to hurt you, Triple," he whispered.  
"Don't call me thaah!" Double cut himself off with a loud wail, body arching as one of Bodil's lubed fingers entered him alongside Bash.  
Bash licked and nipped at his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he stilled. The Bulgarian was as gentle as he could be, moving his finger slowly and carefully, his other hand stroking Double's member to distract him from any pain.  
It worked,and Double was soon rocking against them with an array of moans spilling from his lips. He didn't even notice the second and third finger, but did whine when Bodil pulled them out.  
He positioned himself, kissing Double gently as he pushed in along Bash.  
Double threw his head Bach with a loud cry, hands twisting in Bodil's hair.  
Bash's hand reached between the two, grasping Double's member and stroking it in time with Bodil's thrusts.  
Double's tightness, coupled with feeling Bash rub against him with every thrust was quickly driving Bodil to the edge.  
The two were beautiful under him, eyes misty and lustful as they both looked up at him.  
"I love you," he panted, breathing heavily.  
A smile formed in both their faces; good, Bash knew it was also meant for him.  
"Love you too," they both said at once.  
Bash leaned up over Double's shoulder, a hand grasping Bodil's back to pull him down into a kiss. Bodil moaned, tasting Bash as their tongues tangled.  
"Melon…" Bodil mumbled, licking his lips when they parted, loud moans echoing in the room.  
Bash smiled toothily at him, thrusting up sharply, making Bodil hiss in pleasure and Double yelp.  
Double was writhing between them, tugging at Bodil's hair. He was moaning both their names like a mantra, rolling his hips in tine with their thrusts.  
Bash and Bodil locked their lips again, Bash running his thumb across the tip of Double's length, erupting a loud moan from him.  
Double arched again, a loud wail of both their names combined leaving his lips as he came, the liquid covering his and Bodil's stomachs.  
He sagged against Bash, giving him great access to bite and mark his neck.  
Bodil groaned, kissing the brunet harshly. Bash and Bodil came almost at once, both groaning and filling the spent brunet to the brim.  
Panting, Bodil pulled out as gently as he could, but still, Double winced a little. Bash followed, circling both Double and Bodil with his arms and pulling them close.  
Bodil set his head onto one of Bash's shoulders while Double occupied the other one.  
They all sighed in content, hands gently caressing the others' skin.  
"It was worth the wait," Double muttered, closing his shiny eyes.  
Bash hummed in approval, breathing slowing.  
"Wait, you guys planned this?" Bodil asked tiredly, but curiously.  
"Of course," Bash mumbled.  
"For weeks," Double said tiredly, supressing a yawn.  
"I love you two…" Bodil whispered, his tiredness finally taking over and lulling him into sleep.  
"Love you too,…" was the last thing he heard as the blackness swallowed his consciousness.


End file.
